La misión mas difícil de Arthur Weasley
by RichardGeros
Summary: Esto debía ser un capítulo de mi otro fic, pero Arthur Weasley se merece una historia independiente. Cap. 2 UP. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso legal: La obra y los personajes perteneces a Quien-ustedes-saben porque la autora les ha vendido los derechos.**

Esto debía ser la doble respuesta al desafío de Zafiro Potter, que me pidió explicaciones y que escribiera algo sobre el personaje de Arthur Weasley. Arthur es un personaje interesante desde el punto de vista del humor. La historia tenía que ser un capítulo de "Tendencias autodestructivas" Pero el reto me atrapó y creo que merece vida independiente, puesto que apenas hay historias sobre él.

Basado en una historieta del dibujante Tabaré. Dedicado a Zafiro Potter y a todos los chicos que leen fanfiction. La configuración general del relato se me ocurrió durante la primera parte del España-Italia.

* * *

**Misión imposible.**

Al salir del trabajo, la cabeza de Arthur daba vueltas. Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir. El motivo era una condenada misión que no tenía las menores ganas de hacer. En realidad no parecía haber motivos razonables para esa rebeldía. Era mucho más sencilla que las que habitualmente le había confiado la Orden del Fénix.

Tan simple como acompañar a alguien joven e inexperto, conducirlo y confiarlo a otro miembro de la Orden para que continuaran otra fase de la misión. Si era tan sencillo, ¿por qué no lo veía claro y dejaba de imaginar cosas que no eran? Se arrepentía completamente de algunas palabras que se le habían escapado y necesitaba alguien que aclarara sus dudas. Pero por otra parte... ¿a quien podría consultar?

Nadie parecía compartir su inquietud, al contrario, todos parecían obviar las dificultades. ¿A quien podría participar de sus angustias? En los últimos meses su hijo Ron hablaba maravillas de un tal Sorge, un fantasma residente en Hogwarts y del panel que dirigía. Recordaba ese nombre de cuando estudiaba la historia de la resistencia contra Grindewald. Muy pocos sabían que el castillo estaba repleto de fantasmas, además de los "oficiales" de las casas.

Los fantasmas requieren de un soporte material para comunicarse y del que no pueden alejarse. Si deseaba consultar a Richard debería ir a Hogwarts y hablar con la directora. Por suerte, las circunstancias estaban a su favor. No había nadie en la Madriguera. Su mujer había ido a Rumanía a ver a Charlie, viaje al que no había podido acompañarla por tener mucho trabajo atrasado en la oficina. Volvía mañana por la mañana. Tiempo suficiente. En realidad era doblemente culpable de no haber podido acompañarla. El viaje estaba relacionado con la misión y el atraso también venía por la desazón que le provocaba ese mismo motivo. Ron y Ginevra, los hijos que seguían viviendo en la Madriguera, estaban en Londres por separado, en casa de unos amigos.

Llegó a Hogsmeade a la caída de la tarde. El camino hasta Hogwarts lo recorrió pensando las formas en que podría plantear a la directora su problema y su deseo de consultar a Richard Sorge.

Minerva le recibió inmediatamente.

- Richard sabía que vendrías a consultarle -.

- Entonces, ¿puedo hablar con él? -.

- No sé que problema puedes tener con la misión, pero es tu derecho -.

Le alargó una caja de laca muy antigua con filigrana de dragones.

- Es la caja en la que guardaba mis cartas. Es la que fui a buscar a Japón. Es la que eligió como soporte. Se puede decir que es su "casa" -.

Acercó una pizarra.

- Es más sencillo que te conteste escribiendo en la pizarra. La telepatía no funciona siempre -.

Con suspense, abrió la caja. Incluso alguien tan experimentado como Arthur se estremeció. Tras unos segundos de espera, una tiza empezó a escribir.

"¿Eres tú, Weasley? Te esperaba. No creí que tardaras tanto. Es una consulta particular. Minerva, ¿nos dejas solos? ¿Jodido por la misión, verdad?" (Las comillas marcan lo que Sorge escribe)

- No te puedes imaginar como -.

"Yo pasé lo mismo. Casi todos tenemos que hacerlo. Es de lo más difícil que tiene que hacer un hombre. Por fuera cumples, por dentro matarías."

- Es que no es tan sencillo como parece, ¿verdad? -.

"Estas misiones empezaron hace miles de años. Y no hay nada que hacer. No se pueden discutir. Te toca y punto. Si te rebelas es peor. Sólo puedes verificar las condiciones y, si hay suerte, evaluar después los resultados."

- Es que le estoy dando vueltas...-.

"Analiza. ¿Sientes que estás traicionando?"

- No. Ha asumido su parte en la misión de forma voluntaria -.

"¿Ha recibido el entrenamiento que toca para la misión?"

- Si. Creo que ha tenido un buen entrenamiento y con gente experta -.

"¿Es un traidor el otro?"

- No, imposible -.

"¿Pueden fracasar en su objetivo?"

Arthur vaciló. Quería responder algo, pero no podía. Susurró "no lo sé".

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

- Es que no es una misión cualquiera -.

"Bien, avanzamos ¿Podría hacerle daño de alguna forma?"

- Ya le hizo daño en una ocasión -.

"En su momento lo comprendiste y por lo mismo que ahora."

- No recuerdo bien lo que dije -.

"Arthur, estás dando vueltas. Ya te he dicho que yo pase por lo mismo. No te atreves a decirme lo que te pasa pero yo ya sé lo que sientes. Mi único consejo es : HABLA CON ÉL. Adiós."

La caja se cerró bruscamente. No esperaba una respuesta tan ambigua. Minerva regresó. Se despidieron amablemente. Era medianoche cuando regresó a la Madriguera.

"Habla con él". Fue al cobertizo en el que, a escondidas de su mujer y del Ministerio experimentaba con los artilugios muggles que le obsesionaban.

En el estante de más arriba, encontró una caja. Sabía que lo primero es leer las instrucciones. Las leyó cuidadosamente. Colocó las baterías en su lugar. "Necesita cargarlo al menos durante doce horas."

"Y una m... voy a esperar doce horas". Sacó un gira tiempo que había sacado de matute del Ministerio con la excusa de repararlo y lo ajustó doce horas atrás. Enchufó el aparato (lógico que Arthur tuviera electricidad en su cobertizo) y regresó al tiempo ordinario. El aparato estaba cargado. Logró ponerlo en marcha y, al segundo intento, marcar las cuatro cifras que tenían algo que ver con algo llamado SIM. Sacó del bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino de su cartera y marcó en el terminal los nueve números que aparecían en el mismo. Después debía apretar la tecla verde.

Piiiiiip, piiiiiip. Al sexto tono, alguien le habló con voz soñolienta.

- ¿Sr. Weasley? ¿De verdad es usted? -.

- ¿Harry? -.

- Veo que está usando mi regalo -.

- Si, es la primera vez que lo utilizo. Tenemos que hablar -.

- Le he visto preocupado estos últimos días. ¿Es algo de la misión? -.

- Si. Nunca hemos hablado de esto tú y yo. Es necesario -.

- Ya sé que le hemos dejado un poco de lado, pero es que...-.

- Tenemos que hablar -.

- Son las dos de la madrugada. ¿Qué tal mañana en el Ministerio? -.

- Te espero en mi despacho -.

Después de colgar, Harry resopló. Los cabellos de la pelirroja que estaba con él en la cama seguían haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Menos mal que tenía el sueño pesado. Aun así, medio dormida, le preguntó:

- ¿Quien era, cariño? -.

- Tu padre. No, no es una grosería. Es tu padre de verdad -.

- ¿Habrá descubierto que he venido a dormir contigo a tu apartamento? -.

- Prefiero pensar que no -.

La besó y mentalmente apuntó "Pedirle que no llame por teléfono muggle a las dos de la madrugada."

Al otro lado del satélite, Arthur colgó el teléfono, grabó el número en la agenda y se fue a acostar...

Ya dormido, empezó a soñar.

* * *

**El sueño loco de Arthur Weasley.**

En su sueño, Arthur estaba viviendo el desarrollo de la dichosa misión.

Estaba acompañando a alguien muy estimado. Como en todas las misiones de escolta, estaba pendiente de los movimientos que las demás personas. Extrañamente, sobre el pasillo del jardín por el que debían pasar, y que en los ensayos estaba siempre tan limpio habían crecido hierbas espinosos, configurando una selva amazónica en miniatura.

Con un hechizo, su hijo Percy (¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?) limpió el sendero.

Su mujer le miró irritada. Le comentaba que el funcionario del Ministerio que debía supervisar la misión había tenido un problema. Se había dejado un brazo en el Ministerio al intentar aparecerse aquí.

No, él no sabía nada. La ejecución de la misión tuvo que aplazarse media hora..

Mientras esperaban, las flores que adornaban el lugar se convirtieron en alcachofas. Pero sólo fue durante un minuto. Su esposa ñp arregló en un santiamén.

El funcionario apareció por fin, vendado y con el brazo en cabestrillo. Al verle, un joven elegantemente vestido, seguramente el agente de enlace, quiso ir a su encuentro. Pero cayó de bruces. Alguien había untado el suelo con cola y no podía despegarse. Tuvo que quitarse los zapatos para poder avanzar. De paso, se dejó un jirón de sus pantalones. A su paso, la gente iba comentando en voz baja:

"Ha dicho que alguien le estropeó el despertador. Suerte que se envió una lechuza a sí mismo."

"Le he visto llegar con un hipogrifo, No funcionan ni la red flu, ni el transporte muggle y las apariciones son de lo mas arriesgado. Los técnicos dicen que hay una concentración de magnetismo negativo cerca de aquí."

"Seguro que son esos bandidos de las compañías concesionarias para sacarnos hasta el último galeón."

"O es eso, o se trata de alguien verdaderamente desesperado."

Por fin todos se colocaron y el funcionario empezó a hablar:

- "Hic sunt…" -.

Alguien dijo a su lado "Está hablando latín, por Merlin". Molly volvió a mirarle fijamente, pero Hermione, que también estaba por allí, le apuntó a un elfo que pasaba por allí y éste empezó a traducir al inglés lo que decía.

En esta misión se había establecido el uso de unos anillos para identificarse. Debían seguir el procedimiento. El anillo de su acompañante había desaparecido misteriosamente. Esta vez, los ojos de su esposa echaban chispas. El talismán que llevaba al cuello temblaba apuntando en su dirección. Con voz rabiosa, pidió que que aguardaran unos minutos. Pero no le permitió acompañarles. Como si sospecharan algo de él. Su hijo Ron volvió a los veinte minutos, con el traje mojado y la caja en la mano, contando que la había encontrado en el pozo y diciendo no se qué de la madre del que la había arrojado.

Mientras aguardaban, una bandada de golondrinas eligió a un joven mago sin zapatos como improvisado cuarto de baño. Les duro poco la alegría. Un hipogrifo dio una pasada y se las zampó sin apelación posible.

El funcionario pronunció unas palabras, todavía en latín. Su hijo Ron y su novia Hermione abrieron las cajas. Y todo el mundo empezó a estornudar. Alguien había introducido en ellas los polvos para estornudar más potentes del mercado "Chili+guindilla".

Con la ayuda de George, que rociaba a todo el mundo con un líquido amarillo, pudieron proseguir en unos minutos. Aprovecharon para limpiar y arreglar todo lo que se pudo.

Todo se desarrollaba según el plan de Arthur. Bueno, no todo. Alguien que todavía no había abierto la boca seguía sin inmutarse. Parecía que la cosa no fuera con él. A pesar de todos los contratiempos, el joven sin zapatos sólo estaba pendiente de una cosa. Con el traje todavía con restos orgánicos, no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a esa chica a la que debía acompañar.

Se maldijo interiormente porque se dio cuenta, por fin, de que la misión que tanto le atormentaba. Consistía nada menos que en llevar a su hija de la mano hasta el chico que ella había elegido. Le dejaba para casarse. De repente, sin avisar, ella le soltó la mano para tomar la del chico descalzo, al que estaba mirando también embobada. En ese momento supo que daba lo mismo lo que hiciera para impedirlo, sus planes estaban destinados al fracaso más absoluto.

Después de darse el sí y romper el cristal que había aparecido entre ellos se besaron. (ese maldito cristal le había costado un montón de galeones) Se tomaron de la mano, llamaron al hipogrifo, montaron en él y se alejaron para dar una vuelta volando.

Él corrió hasta el cobertizo buscando su coche volador para seguirlos y, por lo menos, pedir perdón a su hija. Había olvidado que hacía mas de diez años que ya no lo tenía. Encontró una vieja alfombra y estaba comprobando si servía para volar cuando un cubo de agua helada le despertó.

Todavía estaba oscuro porque eran las cinco de la madrugada (Las siete en Rumanía) Molly habia vuelto. Sus ojos lucían un brillo asesino desconocido, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a Bellatrix la había visto así. Le apuntaba entre los ojos. "No deberías hablar en sueños, Arthur Weasley. Si me entero que dices, haces o piensas algo como lo que he oido, dejaré que Ginny se ocupe de tí. Y si por un milagro sobrevives, te cortaré en mil pedacitos empezando por esa parte que estás pensando."

Tragó saliva y asintió. Después de todo, Harry no estaba tan mal como yerno y seguro que pasarían mucho tiempo en la Madriguera. Sobre todo si se confirmaba lo que sospechaba. Que la casa que se estaba construyendo a toda velocidad a unos cientos de metros de la Madriguera sería su hogar. Ginny había elegido y siempre había sabido lo que quería. Y él tampoco olvidaría a la familia que lo había acogido. El que no se consuela es porque no quiere. Tomó nota mentalmente "Tengo que amenazarle con todos los males posibles si no se casa con mi hija. Con el doble si la aleja de nosotros. Y con mil veces mas no la hace feliz"

* * *

**De hombre a hombre.**

Harry Potter entró en el despachó de Arthur Weasley y cerró la puerta.

- Buenos días, Potter. Siéntese -.

- Buenos días, Sr. Weasley -.

- Le he llamado porque nunca hemos hablado de hombre a hombre sobre su relación con mi hija, Potter. ¿Cúales son sus intenciones? -.

- Sr. Weasley, quiero a su hija desde hace años y mis intenciones son serias. Quiero casarme con ella. Se lo pedí y ella aceptó. Usted estaba delante -.

- Si, recuerdo su petición de mano. ¿Por qué no se declaró como todo el mundo y tuvo que raptarla primero, Potter? -. (Ver "Tendencias autodestructivas)

- Lo siento, Sr. Weasley. Fui tan estúpido de no atreverme a decirle cuanto la quería. Alguien me convenció que lo mejor era eso -.

- Si, sospecho de quien se trata ("el hijodelagranputa de Sorge") De todos modos, tengo que admitir que lo suyo y mi hija era de risa. Todos sabíamos que se amaban con locura -.

- Alguien me habló de que tenía un problema de incomunicación. Todos lo sabían menos nosotros. Creo recordar que cuando salíamos de su casa nadie hizo ningún intento serio para impedirlo -.

- Creo que si alguien lo hubiera intentado, seguiría todavía con el hechizo mocomurciélagos. Pero no le he llamado para hablar de eso. ¿Dónde piensan vivir? -.

- Viviremos en la casa que he hecho construir cerca de la Madriguera. También utilizaremos la casa de Grimmauld Place que me legó mi padrino Sirius Black -.

- Quiero poder visitar a mi hija cuando queramos su madre o yo -.

- Bien, pero que no sea a las dos de la madrugada -.

- _Touché_. Debo pedirle excusas. No son horas razonables -.

- Las acepto. Mas adelante, si las cosas nos van razonablemente bien, pienso comprar un apartamento en la costa mediterránea. Dicen que es un lugar muy bonito pero con un exceso de oferta y puede que los precios bajen.

- Molly y yo estuvimos allí en nuestra luna de miel. ¿De qué van a vivir? -.

- He obtenido un trabajo en el Ministerio como técnico en riesgos laborales mientras sigo los cursos de auror. Creo que tengo bastantes opciones para el año que viene. Ella quiere también estudiar y trabajar. La apoyaré en lo que decida. No será necesario tocar mas el dinero que me dejaron mis padres ni la recompensa que recibí del Ministerio por vencer a Voldemort, pero si fuera preciso...-.

- Conocía a sus padres y fueron excelentes personas. James estaba enamoradísimo de tu madre. Ni se te ocurra tratar a mi hija peor de lo que tu padre trataba a Lily -.

- Tengo la suerte de que Ginny no es de las que aguantan los malos tratos, ni siquiera por amor. Pero si eso ocurriera, Sr. Weasley, prométame que hará lo necesario, incluso separarla de mí -.

- No te precipites tanto. No creo que suceda, pero si pasa, haré lo que crea mejor para ella. Te ha perdonado por el tiempo que te alejaste, pero lo pasó muy mal -.

- Fue la estupidez más grande que he cometido en mi vida. Como si Voldemort no se diera cuenta. Sin su amor no hubiera podido enfrentarme con él y vencerle. Creo que me aleje por miedo a perderla. Sabía que tendría que alejarme y tenía tanto miedo a perderla que... eso, pretendí que con un simple "tenemos que dejar de vernos"...-.

- ¿Crees que unos meses y unos horrocrux de nada iban a detenerla? -.

- Me obliga a pagarle esa deuda cada segundo que estoy con ella. (enrojeció) Quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido (enrojeció más) -.

- No quiero saber como pagas esa deuda. ¿Pensáis tener hijos pronto? -.

- Somos muy jóvenes, aunque tengamos nuestra situación bastante resuelta. Por ahora no, pero mas adelante pensamos tener hijos. No nos conformaremos con uno solo -.

- Harry Potter, tengo que confiarte a mi hija porque ella te ha elegido. No me desagrada su elección, pero tengo que advertirte. Ni se te ocurra hacerla infeliz -.

- Sr. Weasley. Le agradezco su confianza. Procuraré responder a ella -.

- Hablando de otra cosa, noto que has adelgazado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Son los nervios de la boda? -.

- Nada (más rojo todavía) quizá algunos excesos. Quiero decir, sí, puede que sean los nervios -.

- Deberías pasarte unos días en la Madriguera. Seguro que la cocina de Molly te ayuda a recuperar peso -.

- Ya me gustaría -. ("¿Cómo se lo digo a ella, Merlin? Apenas paramos para comer")

- Nada, os esperamos esta noche sin falta. Creo que lo suyo sería que estos días hasta la boda, ella estuviera en casa -.

- Tiene razón. Se lo he pedido -.

- ¿Fue después de la llamada de ayer noche? (el joven volvió a enrojecer) Disculpame otra vez. Si, siempre supe que no se quedaba en el apartamento de Hermione. Otra cosa. Harry, a partir de ahora debes llamarme Arthur -.

- Hasta la noche, Sr. ... Arthur -.

- Adios, Harry -.

Mientras se despedían en la puerta, una cabellera pelirroja hizo su aparición.

- Tenemos que hablar, papá... Mamá me dijo que habías tenido una pesadilla esta noche ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry?-.

- En realidad Harry ya se iba (ay, ay, ay, ay) -.

* * *

Tener una hija supone pasarte años odiando a la mitad de la Humanidad.

Por si no fuera suficiente, acabas odiándote a ti mismo por las veces que no has tratado a su madre tan bien como querrías para tu hija.

Sacas lo peor de ti al tratar a quienes ella va eligiendo y que van pasando, entre alegrías, penas, crisis, peleas, angustias, abrazos, discusiones y desilusiones. Ellos van evolucionando entre los estados de chico conocido, chico que traes a casa para estudiar, chico compañero del trabajo, chico al que llamas amigo, chico que ya parece especial, chico con el que sé que sales, chico con el que sé que te besas, chico que me presentas, chico con el que sé que te has acostado, chico con el que dices que quieres irte a vivir, chico que ya se atreve a cenar en nuestra casa, hasta que llega el día peor de todos, cuando descubres al chico que se la va a llevar de casa. Tú y él disimuláis, pero os odiáis con toda vuestra alma. Eso de que no pierdes una hija sino que ganas un hijo no se lo cree ningún padre. Acabas entendiendo todas las perrerías que recibiste en su momento.

Por eso saltas de alegría cuando él y tu hija te dan una nieta y la nieta crece. Ya puedes descansar. Otro recoge el testigo. Otro que ya está odiando a media Humanidad. Para agradecerle el "favor" que te hizo permites a tu nieta lo que jamás toleraste a tu hija.

* * *

**Zafiro Potter**: Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ya pensaré en algo para Molly. Lo de Córdoba (Argentina) es para provocar. El clásico sindrome Sorge. Si quieres a alguien en el panel, los cambio ahora mismo. El problema que tenía es que me salían demasiados chicos y demasiado rojos y quería algo más políticamente correcto y nivelado en cuanto a género, origen e ideología. La Iglesia sirve mucho para estas cosas, porque para lo otro...

**Sonimary**: tu reto era fácil. Como confesó Richard, la clave es tenerlos tan ocupados que no tengan tiempo para que no se suman en la melancolía. El fantasma de la ópera lo tomé de la canción de Iron Maiden. Enhorabuena por tu éxito académico. También estoy seguro que en la Operación B cubrirás totalmente los objetivos. Xau, Richard.

P.D. Sigo dándole vueltas a las posibilidades de Grawp. Es mucho más difícil porque es un personaje muy plano, sin dobleces... Stop... Se me ha ocurrido algo.

El dia 22, Italia dijo adios.

El dia 26, los rusos os volveis.

El dia 29, ...

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso legal: Los derechos sobre la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la autora y a Quien-ustedes-saben. Ay de nosotros si se nos ocurre olvidarlo.**

Segundo y último capítulo de la peor misión de Arthur Weasley. Breve. Hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama.

¿Dónde lo dejamos?

Mientras se despedían, una cabellera pelirroja hizo su aparición.

Quería verte, papá... Mamá me dijo que habías tenido una pesadilla esta noche ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry?

En realidad ya se iba (ay, ay, ay, ay)

* * *

**Jarro de agua fría.**

La hija de Arthur no se recató en lo mas mínimo en dar un apasionado beso a su enrojecido prometido. "Menos mal que en privado no es tan tímido", pensó ella.

Cuando el joven se marchó a su trabajo, ella miró de arriba abajo a su padre, le sonrió y le soltó:

- De forma que soñabas la forma de sabotear mi boda, ¿verdad, papá? -

- ¿Có-como? - "Molly Prewett, ésta me la pagas."

- Ni siquiera has tenido el valor de negarlo. Mamá y yo nos entendemos con una mirada. No hace falta que nos digamos nada -.

- Bueno, esto, verás... Todavía me cuesta digerir que vas a dejarnos -.

- Patético. ¿Por qué todos los hombres Weasley sois tan hiper mega super protectores? Creía que sería distinto contigo, papá -.

- Quiero que seas feliz, Gin -.

- Si llega a ser por vosotros, usaría burka y acabaría monja o misionera. Menos mal... que me deje raptar -.

- Alto ahí, que también te dejamos -.

- Sabías que era mejor dejarme hacer. Por vuestro propio interés -.

- He hablado con Harry -.

- ¿Y...? ¿Empiezas a aceptar que será tu yerno? Ufff, que mal suena -.

- Siempre te ha querido -.

- Lo sospechaba. Hace bastante tiempo que esperaba un gesto de él. Menos mal que se decidió porque ya quería saltarle al cuello. No sé si le hubiera raptado pero una visita a su casa no se la hubiera quitado nadie -. "Seguro que a Sorge se le hubiera ocurrido una locura todavía peor."

- ¿Es tan protector como nosotros? -

- No lo sé, de verdad. Apenas salimos de casa -.

Enrojeció un poquito. Su padre la cortó.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? -

- Bien, pero la verdad... pienso que no necesitamos casarnos. A él le hace ilusión porque no ha tenido nunca una familia de verdad. Pero a mí... no necesito decir en público lo que todos saben y que se publicó en todos los periódicos. Ni firmar nada. Me basta con vivir con él. Por eso no le contesté, cuando me lo pidió. Sólo le besé -.

- ¿De verdad? ¿La boda a tí...? -

- Me da absolutamente lo mismo, pero él y mi madre lo quieren todo perfecto. Y así va a ser. Si intentas algo, me bastará con dejar que mamá se encargue de tí -.

- En mi sueño todo me salía mal y os ibais volando en un hipogrifo -.

- Me encanta la idea y ya lo pensé. Fugarme con él en plena boda y devolverle el rapto -. "Hay que perfeccionar esto del hipogrifo."

- George ya se encargará de las bromas. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que vais a vivir cerca de La Madriguera? -

- Porque pienso pasar el mínimo tiempo necesario allí. Si dependiera de mí, viviríamos todo el tiempo en Londres. No os necesitamos rondando por casa. Se casa conmigo, no con todos vosotros -.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? -

- Me dolió mucho eso que me dijiste cuando nos encontrasteis en "La Cabeza de Jabalí". Eso de que "Por fin conseguiré que se independice". Me dolió mucho -.

- Era sólo una broma -.

- Aunque lo fuera, era una verdad como un piano. Ya tenía que irme de casa. Tenía decidido irme a compartir un estudio con Luna. Estudiar y trabajar. Si hubiera estado fuera de casa, seguramente él se hubiera decidido antes. Le impresionabais -.

Sonrió.

- La verdad es que he matado dos pájaros de un tiro -.

Su padre la abrazó.

- Tengo miedo, hija -.

- Los padres sois así. Tenemos que vivir nuestra vida solos. Te quiero, papá -.

Se le humedecieron los ojos.

- Siempre serás mi princesita, aunque ya no quieras serlo -.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


End file.
